The Life of a Guardian
by Zanavy
Summary: The chronological story of Pokemon Universe's Peter the Celebi. Includes in-RP events and never-before-seen back/front/sidewaysstories. Updated periodically.
1. Birth-13

**Up to age 12**

Peter never met his real parents. Solox found him as an egg, about to be devoured by an Arbok. Solox defeated the Arbok, evolving in the process, and brought Peter's egg to his old community in Relic Forest. Peter was raised by the collectictive members of the community, most notably Solox and Nana. His childhood had its ups and downs. He was always loved and respected. He was sheltered from things like violence and grief, and he was often spoiled. But at the same time, Peter never had much freedom under his authoritarian upbringing. He was forced to hide whenever a stranger entered the community, he could never go anywhere without supervision, and he was prohibited from time-traveling until he reached the age of 13. Peter's curiosity urged him to break the rules at times. But his obedience and shyness usually won out. He never did time travel until age 13. Other than a certain episode where Relic Forest was torched, he lived a peaceful childhood.

**Age 13**

Peter time-traveled for the first time on his thirteenth birthday. He was still shy and naive, and had no clue what to do with his new start in life. So he chose to travel to about a week in the future so he could ask his future self what to do. Instead of finding his future self, Peter got the shock of his life. He discovered a grave near Relic Forest. The tombstone clearly marked it as his own grave. And it included the date of death: the day after Peter's thirteenth birthday. Since then, Peter has been terrified of his "expiration date", and has never yet traveled to it.

Near the end of his thirteenth year, Peter attempted to purify a shadow pokemon for the first time. With no prior experience, Peter failed, nearly dying in the process. A 23-year-old version of himself rescued him. The older self gave him a negative and mildly insane pep talk...but young Peter interpreted it as an uplifting speech to change the world and live life to the fullest.


	2. 14

**Age 14**

Peter answered an odd call, and soon discovered that it came from a strange rock in an ancient pokemon burial grounds. He continued to sense calls when the rock was in his possession. He met Serena and Seth in his travels. Then he went back a few years to answer the call of a drowning Alakazam. But he was too late to save her. Next he traveled to the ancient past, where he met an injured barbaric Kabutops. He tried to reason with "ancient Chloe", but she attacked. The 14-year-old Peter hid, helpless, as he watched a 23-year-old version of himself battle and kill the Kabutops he was supposed to help. Shaken up by the experience, 14-year-old Peter fled, ignoring the older version's pleas to listen to his warning. Peter next appeared in Snowpoint Temple, where he met Marcus and Gaspar. The wicked couple tricked him into bringing his mysterious rock into a room full of frozen bodies. Unbeknownst to Peter, the rock was an Odd Keystone, and Peter had been helping to collect evil souls within it. Mabel was born, and she immediately threatened Peter. Peter tried to peacefully reason with her, but she viciously attacked him. Peter barely escaped to the future before fainting.

Peter woke up in a demolished Snowpoint Temple, being healed by a 23-year-old version of himself. There was another 23-year-old version there, too...sporting a bleeding, half-missing wing. Peter watched the two older versions conspire to kill...rekill...destroy?...Mabel. Young Peter tried to help the torn-wing Peter, only to be snapped at and chastised for his naivety. As a result of this event, Peter vowed to never become this hateful, desperate, murderous older self he had met.

Peter rescued Aethelred from Clarence. He took the injured Jirachi to Undella Bay.


	3. 15

**Age 15**

Peter met present-day Chloe. The two formed a sort of tense friendship. But both noticed that Chloe had some odd ticks, most noticeably a mental and physical aversion to the name "Peter". He gained a growing suspicion that Chloe was somehow connected to the ancient Kabutops that his older self killed. Peter promised to return when he found answers to some of Chloe's questions.

A while later, Peter went to a research facility on Cinnabar Island to learn more about ancient pokemon, hoping it would help answer Chloe's questions. He met and made a deal with a mysterious "psychic presence" who seemed to be in charge of the place. Peter could free a handful of the experimented-on ancient pokemon and ask any questions he wanted. In return, Peter would take the scientists on one supervised excursion to the ancient past.

Peter took Guillermo, Morgan, Venko, Chloe the Omanyte (no know relation to the Kabutops), another Omanyte and an Omastar millions of years back in time. The ancients eventually decided it was too dangerous there, so he dropped them off in present-day Vermillion Harbor. He also met Sonny and Harlowe in this appearance.

Peter immediately went back to fulfill his end of the bargain. He took the scientists and the psychic presence to the ancient past. He learned some valuable knowledge about ancient pokemon and cloning. Then Peter was tricked into letting the scientists take some of his DNA. He discovered that HE has a clone...the "psychic presence" was a Celebi clone who called himself Early. Early's deception put seeds of doubt into Peter's mind about the trustworthiness of his clients, the point of spending his life helping others, and other ideas that he would continue to mull over. Early later tried to trick Peter again, this time to prevent any _more_ clones from being created. The plan worked, with one exception: Constantine. At this point Peter grew even more suspicious of his two clones. He felt-still feels-sure that one of them is out to get him, and with help from Chloe the Kabutops. After all, she was the one who influenced Peter to come to the research facility in the first place. Peter had a talk with Constantine, where he learned that Constantine cannot sense distress calls like Peter can. It's still unclear whether Peter or Constantine is the abnormal one in this respect...Constantine may have been incompletely cloned, or Peter may be alone in his ability to sense calls. The conversation caused Peter to feel even more frustrated with his life of constantly risking his life to help others. Peter and Constantine left on good terms. But Peter still feels that he cannot trust Early or Chloe the Kabutops. He never fulfilled his promise to return to Chloe.


	4. 16

**Age 16**

This was Peter's 'rebellious year'. He spent most of this time after his "expiration date", under the delusion that this made him invincible.

Sometime during this year, Peter stole three TMs: Aerial Ace, Charge Beam, and Double Team. Peter used the first two on himself. He sold the Double Team TM to a certain shiny Lopunny, whom he...'visited' several times. He also 'visited' other pokemon, including a sailor-mouthed Mew.

Peter answered Fantasia's call, and then they proceeded to copulate in the time stream.


	5. 17

**Age 17**

Peter answered Scarlet's call for a friendly battle in Relic Forest. He became good friends with her and Ba'al. He witnessed Ba'al complete the horrific process of consuming a human's soul energy, but reacted an a relatively casual manner...showing that even as young as 17, he disliked humans enough to not mind if they got hurt. The trio sadly parted ways, each for their own reasons. Peter also met Justice Adam Smith: American Wargle! and Chango during this appearance.

Later, Peter responded to a vague distress call in Undella Bay. He was still in the process of figuring out who called and what he was needed for, when Mabel attacked. Yowai, Ryker, Loch, Joku, Mylai, and Jeltrina helped him knock out Mabel (some more than others). The group couldn't figure out how to permanently destroy Mabel, so they decided freezing her might be the best way to get rid of her for a while. Peter and Joku set out to take Mabel to Snowpoint Temple. On the way, they met Justice and Ruth in Eterna Forest.


	6. 18

**Age 18**

About 13 years ago, Peter helped Solox the Fraxure escape from his Cipher trainer and purified him. Then he told Solox to rescue any eggs he happened to find on the way back to his old home in Relic Forest. Some time after the egg (Peter himself) hatched, he revisited Solox and gave him some instructions on how he should raise the young Peter...an over-protective and somewhat authoritarian style. Peter also told Solox that the young Celebi must not time travel until his 13th birthday. This was for the purpose of perpetuating Peter's knowledge...if he chose a different time to time travel, he might not have learned about his expiration date, and therefore would not know to avoid it.

Soon later, Peter responded to Manen's call and was shocked to receive an egg. His own flesh-and-blood daughter. Peter was very reluctant about having a child at first, but quickly grew to love Emily once she hatched. Emily soon proved to be a troublesome child. She uttered curses her mom taught her, attacked other pokemon without restraint or control, accidentally killed a resident of Relic Forest out of anger, and attempted suicide...all during the first day of her life. Peter still loves his daughter deeply, but he's having difficulty figuring out how to raise her, especially since he needs to continue his job of helping others. He had to leave to answer a call during Emily's first night.

Later, Peter made his first attempt to rescue some of the shadow pokemon from Sirius's utter destruction of Cipher's main lab. Peter failed and narrowly escaped death. He made a couple more attempts after that, with no success until after his purified Sirius.


	7. 19

**Age 19**

Peter rescued Arrow from the Bane Trinity. He learned that Nox and Cadence were Arrow's friends, while Percy healed him. As thanks, Peter agreed to help Cadence learn why her parents left her as a child.

Of course, it couldn't be that simple. Peter took Cadence fifteen years in the past, and they ended up in a labyrinth of doom. He raced the clock to find Cadence and her parents before a Giratina...illusory Giratina?...killed them all.


	8. 20

**Age 20**

Peter met Teal in Ilex Forest. Later, the two Celebi met Kowalski and the shadow Pidgey Degnon. Degnon didn't feel ready to be Purified, so Peter instructed him and Kowalski to go to Lyra Forest to be safe while Degnon prepared himself.

Later, Peter appeared to help purify Sirius. The attempt nearly failed, but ended up successful. In the process, he learned that Sirius was the pokemon who destroyed Cipher's main lab about ten years before. He also met Lavender and Imperius.


	9. 21

**Age 21**

Peter helped Dionysus and Dimitri "explore" some ancient ruins in Sinnoh. It was here that his apparent ability to read Braille was revealed.

Peter enlisted the help of Tim to assist a certain Kaine the Lucario. It was all pretty vague, but Tim went with it for the adventure. Tim, Kaine, and Matilda ended up rescuing Belle from the humans who captured her, but not before she was turned into a shadow pokemon. Then Peter took Tim to Lentimas Town to stop the Bane Trinity from flying to Orre. And, once that feat was accomplished, permanently cripple them if possible. None of the four combatants have been seen since...

Peter appeared in Castelia City shortly before Apollon's first massacre, hoping to use his earliness to be better prepared. His goal this time was clear: destroy Apollon. Sanch joined him, and helped him warn the citizens of Castelia about the impending disaster. But few listened. When Apollon arrived, Peter, Sanch, and Rocky tried to defeat him. Peter ended up comatose; Sanch and the band members took him to the Pokemon Center in Nimbasa. When he woke up, Peter had "Convenient Time Traveler's Amnesia", unable to remember the details of his previous encounters with Apollon. He was also badly burned; the nurses claimed he would have to stay at the Center for a week or so. After a while, Oberon broke into the Center for the purpose of killing Peter...though he didn't know what Peter looked like. The encounter ended up neutral: Oberon learned what Peter and some of his allies look like, and Peter time traveled away just after he learned some helpful information about Apollon's allies, especially his "right-hand man" Jekyll.


	10. 22

**Age 22**

Peter met Akagi and Amber. Not much happened, but this episode is significant because it was Peter's first appearance in the RP.

Peter arrived to answer Gagarin's call to help him escape from a battle. He ended up stopping a fight of Rae, Blair, and Gagarin vs. Kusangi, Jakson, and a Golurk whose name eludes me. He told Kusangi's group that they could find the Ninetales they were looking for in Lyra Forest. Whether or not Peter told the truth remains unknown.

Peter met Matt, Gemini, and Drizzy. The Charmeleon was being destructive for no good reason, so Peter forced Matt off the harbor and put a Future Sight on him, to activate the next time he used a fire-type attack. The Future Sight ended up knocking out Matt in one hit and saving a boat full of people. Because f*** yeah, Peter.

Peter brought Victor to the present to get his help in freezing Mabel. But Victor had his own agenda-he fought against Peter and his allies and took Mabel to who-knows-where. This was the last straw for Peter's sanity. After a rant about destiny with a couple dark chuckles thrown in, Peter decided to stop helping others and work to change his own fate.


	11. 23

**Age 23**

Peter went to the distant past to protect his younger self from Ancient Chloe, unintentionally killing her. He tried to warn his younger self about Mabel, but the teen refused to listen. With that plan thwarted, Peter appeared in Snowpoint Temple to stop Marcus and Gaspar from playing their part in Mabel's origin. But his efforts only perpetuated Mabel's creation.

When Peter escaped from the resulting battle, he healed his younger and older selves after their respective battles against Mabel. His older self told him what time he would need to travel to in order to face Mabel, that she would re-die, and that Peter would lose half of his right wing in the process. Peter went off to face Mabel.

Peter arrived in the middle of the Battle of Marcus. He pretty much ignored the rest of the chaos in his fight to kill Mabel. The battle was brutal for both sides. Peter did get half of his right wing torn off, and was badly injured. He lasted just long enough to knock Mabel out and badly crack her Odd Keystone. Peter thought that might be enough to destroy Mabel, but she survived.

Peter was healed by his younger self from two paragraphs above, whom he told about the battle. Then he snapped at his naïve 14-year-old self, urging him to take matters into his own hands before it was too late.

Later…for Peter, at least…he found Sonny in the ancient past and struck a deal: Peter would take Sonny to the future, where he could rule Mt. Moon and devour all the humans he wanted, if Sonny would promise not to attack any Celebi and help him destroy the Cinnabar research facility. Peter's motives for destroying the facility remain uncertain. The effort to destroy the facility was stopped by several pokemon and humans, most notably Gemini and Drizzy.

Peter appeared to take Orville's makeshift scalchop. He fought Orville, Scotty, Tessa, and Ishmael, badly injured Orville, stole the scalchop, and ultimately lost it again when Ishmael defeated him. Later, Orville's allies left him alone in the Pokemon Center, where Peter struck again. He was able to steal the scalchop without any violence. Then he took it to an Arceus-forsaken island in Fiore, where he utterly obliterated it. It was revealed that the makeshift scalchop had actually been a fossil, capable of creating yet another clone of his timeless Kabutops nemesis.

Peter gave a strange berry to a random Hoppip, told her to make sure it gets plenty of water, screamed "FUCK YOU SPACE TIME CONTINUUM!" to the heavens, and vanished. So far, this is the last time Peter was seen.


End file.
